


Certissima Fides

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Lord Voldemort è caduto.La comunità magica è in preda ad un gioioso delirio, mentre il Ministero impiega ogni sua forza per portare a termine i processi nei confronti di coloro che hanno permesso all'Oscuro Signore di diventare ciò che era stato.Mentre i Mangiamorte combattono le loro battaglie nelle aule del Wizengamot e nelle celle di Azkaban, una donna sola, una moglie abbandonata, una madre disperata cerca di mantenere salda la presa su una vita che rischia di scivolarle fra le dita.





	Certissima Fides

_- > Storia partecipante al contest "Tell me about... Your OTP", indetto da Iamamorgenstern sul forum di EFP   
 _

__

_ **Certissima Fides** _

  
_16 marzo 1982_  
  
Una pallida mano, esile e ed esitante, andò a scostare appena il pesante broccato della tenda. Anche gli ultimi bagliori dorati di quel tramonto sereno erano scomparsi, lasciando spazio ad una notte gelida e tagliente. Il cielo era un'infinita distesa di tremanti bagliori, una vista che, invece di placare l'animo, atterriva.  
Con uno scatto repentino, la mano che tratteneva la tenda lasciò il drappeggio, chiudendo l'infinito del mondo fuori dall'ampia stanza fiocamente illuminata dalla luce calda e soffusa di un caminetto di pietra.  
Narcissa si chinò a controllare che il fuoco fosse alimentato da una quantità sufficiente di legna: sapeva che badare alla temperatura della stanza era compito dell'Elfo, e che quella creatura non aveva ancora fatto errori, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere prudente.  
Con un sospiro, si rialzò in piedi, avvolgendosi meglio nella lunga vestaglia calda e scostandosi una ciocca di capelli ribelli dal viso.  
La stanza era immersa nel silenzio più totale, fatta eccezione per lo scoppiettare allegro del fuoco e per qualche sospiro di Draco. Avvicinandosi al lettino del bimbo, Narcissa non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso stanco: Draco dormiva apparentemente sereno, voltato su un fianco e con le manine paffute nascoste sotto il cuscino. Dormiva nella stessa posa di suo padre.  
Cercando di tenere a bada la paura che le stringeva il cuore ogni volta che pensava a Lucius così lontano, irraggiungibile, in balia di un destino incerto su cui lei non aveva alcun potere, Narcissa si chinò a dare un ultimo bacio in fronte a suo figlio, assicurandosi che fosse bene avvolto nelle coperte e gli incantesimi a protezione delle sponde del letto fossero attivi. Erano notti difficili anche per Draco, e Narcissa viveva nel terrore che potesse accadere qualcosa a suo figlio, che potesse cadere dal letto, che potesse cadere dalle scale, che potesse mettere le mani su qualche flacone di pozione per la pulizia dei forni e avvelenarsi... No, doveva stare tranquilla e ricordarsi di respirare. Draco era sorvegliato dal suo affetto e dalle attenzioni dell'Elfo, non gli sarebbe successo niente. Niente.  
 _Pop_.  
Proprio in quel momento si udì lo schianto secco della materializzazione del suddetto Elfo fuori dalla porta di Draco. Oh, per Merlino, quante volte Narcissa gli aveva ricordato di non materializzarsi vicino alla porta di Draco, quando il bimbo dormiva? Il sonno del bambino era leggero, e ogni notte Narcissa lo guadagnava con fatica, passando attraverso innumerevoli libri di fiabe, nenie e carezze. Il più delle volte lo otteneva solamente quando, esasperata ed esausta, cedeva, e lo sollevava tra le braccia portandolo nella sua stanza. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma in quelle lunghissime, gelide notti solitarie la presenza di Draco era stata una delle poche cose in grado di far scivolare anche Narcissa in un sonno breve e agitato.  
Gettata un'ultima occhiata al piccolo, e assicuratasi che il suo sonno non si era interrotto, Narcissa si apprestò a lasciare la sua stanza.  
Quando si richiuse lentamente la porta alle spalle, i suoi occhi si ritrovarono a fissare quelli spalancati e pieni di paura dell'Elfo.  
“Elfo, quante volte ti devo ripetere che non devi disturbare il sonno del padroncino Draco?” sibilò, cercando di mantenere un certo contegno. Con un minuscolo moto di soddisfazione, vide la creatura arretrare, tormentandosi quello straccetto lurido che copriva il suo corpo grinzoso.  
“Dobby chiede scusa, padrona, Dobby si brucerà le piante dei piedi... ma... c'è... c'è qualcuno alla porta, padrona.”  
Il cuore di Narcissa sussultò.  
Qualcuno alla porta, di sera tardi.  
Qualcuno alla porta, senza essersi annunciato nemmeno con un rapido biglietto nel tardo pomeriggio.  
Qualcuno alla porta, dopo mesi di silenzio assoluto da parte di tutta la comunità magica.  
Non potevano che essere cattive notizie.  
“Non fare entrare nessuno, Elfo.”  
Narcissa sapeva che, con questo atteggiamento, non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte. Le notizie l'avrebbero raggiunta comunque, e prima le avesse avute, prima avrebbe imparato a contrastarle.  
Poteva trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa.  
Potevano essere i vecchi compagni di suo marito, quegli stessi compagni che, dopo la scomparsa dell'Oscuro Signore, si erano dileguati nel nulla, lasciandola sola ad affrontare il manipolo di Auror che le era piombato in casa per comunicarle che avevano arrestato Lucius per sospetta affiliazione con i Mangiamorte, e che anche lei era sospettata di essere una persona informata sui fatti, e che dunque sarebbe stata indagata. Lei aveva sollevato con sdegno la manica di seta della veste che celava il suo avambraccio, mostrando con tutto il contegno che aveva - e che a stento riusciva a mascherare il suo terrore - la pelle candida e immacolata. Gli Auror avevano affermato che questo non significava niente, che lei poteva aver comunque custodito dei segreti di guerra, e questo la rendeva colpevole tanto quanto il marito. Avevano perquisito la loro tenuta, si erano portati via diversi antichi manufatti che i Malfoy custodivano gelosamente da generazioni, e avevano apposto dei sigilli celtici ad ogni ingresso del maniero. Narcissa aveva un figlio piccolo, e questo l'aveva salvata da un soggiorno prolungato nelle gremite celle d'isolamento del Ministero. Le era stato permesso di restare a vivere nella grande villa e di continuare ad accudire Draco, a patto che non infrangesse mai i loro sigilli. Solo l'Elfo poteva uscire dalla magione per recarsi al piccolo emporio di Cotswolds a procurarsi il necessario per il sostentamento quotidiano dei due abitanti della villa, e Narcissa sapeva che dovevano esserci almeno quattro Auror a sorvegliarlo.  
Per settimane gli Auror erano tornati, e ogni giorno l'avevano interrogata, cercando di piegare la sua volontà: lei aveva resistito con tutte le sue forze, costringendo la sua mente ad essere piatta e insondabile come un muro di cemento, e ripetendo come un mantra ciò che Lucius le aveva insegnato: lei non sapeva niente, aveva vissuto gli ultimi anni come in balia di un sogno da cui non era in grado di svegliarsi, aveva ricordi confusi di persone che non conosceva, ma non aveva mai fatto niente di sua volontà  
E poi, dopo Natale, era rimasta sola.  
Niente più Auror, niente più interrogatori, niente.  
Solo la consapevolezza che Lucius era lontano, rinchiuso nelle celle del Ministero, sottoposto a interrogatori ben più duri dei suoi, in attesa di un processo che avrebbe deciso del loro destino.  
E lei non poteva fare _niente_.  
Poteva solo stringere a sé Draco e aspettare. Baciare la fronte del suo bambino, e sperare.  
  
Il balbettio tremulo dell'Elfo riportò Narcissa nel corridoio buio del secondo piano:  
“Dobby ha già fatto entrare qualcuno, padrona, perché...”  
“Sciocco elfo!” sibilò Narcissa, cercando di tenere a bada l'agitazione. Non era pronta per una visita, di qualunque genere fosse: che si trattasse di qualcuno che una volta si professava un amico, e che solo dopo mesi si degnava di venire a offrirle supporto, oppure di qualche ufficiale del Ministero, non poteva accoglierlo. Era stanca e provata da una lunga giornata trascorsa nella solitudine più completa, fatti salvi i capricci di un triste e irritabile Draco. Non aveva più la forza di aggrapparsi alla sua versione dei fatti davanti ad un altro interrogatorio, e per di più sapeva che questa sua debolezza la si poteva leggere chiaramente sul suo viso pallido, nei suoi capelli che scendevano in ciocche disordinate lungo la sua schiena, e nella vestaglia tutt'altro che elegante e autorevole che le carezzava i fianchi smagriti.  
“Dobby sa che la padrona non vuole visite improvvise, ma Dobby doveva aprire... Dobby doveva!”  
Una morsa di gelido terrore scese a paralizzare le viscere di Narcissa: gli unici in grado di forzare a quel modo il volere dell'Elfo dovevano essere gli Auror, o dei funzionari del Wizengamot. Cercando di trattenere con tutte le sue forze il tremito nella voce, Narcissa chiese all'Elfo chi fosse il visitatore, preparandosi a ricevere la notizia che avrebbe devastato per sempre la sua vita.  
“Non un visitatore! Dobby ha aperto, perché non poteva lasciare padron Lucius al freddo di una notte come questa...”  
L'Elfo probabilmente continuò a blaterare qualcosa sulla temperatura della nottata, ma Narcissa non lo stava più ascoltando.  
Narcissa era un frusciare di stoffe scomposte e tutt'altro che eleganti, mentre si precipitava lungo il corridoio che conduceva alla scalinata principale.  
Scese i gradini a due a due, mentre il cuore le martellava nel petto, rimbombando nelle sue tempie in un ritmo forsennato.  
Lucius.  
Lucius era tornato.  
Lucius, che aveva giurato le sarebbe rimasto sempre accanto, e che invece in quei lunghissimi mesi l'aveva abbandonata.  
Lucius, che lei aveva pregato, che aveva implorato affinché l'ascoltasse, mentre si premeva una mano sul ventre gonfio e gli chiedeva di pensare seriamente al loro futuro. Lucius che non si era piegato, che le aveva assicurato che avrebbe sempre protetto lei e il loro bambino, e che i ranghi dell'Oscuro Signore erano il posto giusto in cui militare.  
Lucius che non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, e che aveva sempre ribadito che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, e che la sua fedeltà all'uomo che avrebbe conquistato il potere su tutta la comunità magica sarebbe stata premiata con la migliore delle vite possibili per sua moglie e per il loro Draco.  
Lucius, che quando era stato portato via dagli Auror non era riuscito a nascondere il terrore che gli accecava lo sguardo.  
Lucius era tornato.  
  
Lucius era una forma esile che si stagliava nella fioca luce del salotto, a malapena illuminato dalle poche candele sparse sulle mensole ai lati dalla stanza: non c'era stato alcun bisogno di accendere il grande candelabro di cristallo, in quei mesi di solitaria prigionia.  
Quando udì lo scalpiccio scomposto dei passi di Narcissa, Lucius alzò lo sguardo, e solo allora la luce colpì il suo viso. Narcissa dovette arrestare la sua corsa, sconvolta. Quello non era il bel viso dai tratti affilati che Narcissa aveva imparato ad amare. Quella era solo la pallida imitazione di quello che era stato Lucius: l'uomo che la fissava con quegli occhi incavati era un uomo che non vedeva un buon rasoio da settimane, un uomo stanco e provato, dal viso pallido per la malattia, non per nobiltà di sangue. I suoi serici capelli si erano trasformati in uno spento intrico di stoppa, e il suo viso, di solito compassato e indecifrabile, esprimeva solo una desolazione che per un attimo Narcissa temette di non saper sostenere.  
Narcissa percorse più lentamente i metri che la separavano da suo marito, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo viso stanco. Lucius, dal canto suo, rimase immobile, le mani lungo i fianchi, il mantello un tempo immacolato e privo della più piccola piega ad avvolgergli stancamente le spalle.  
“Lucius...” bisbigliò Narcissa, quando fu abbastanza vicino per posargli una mano sul viso non rasato. Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era abbracciare quel guscio inerme che era diventato suo marito, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Rimasero immobili a lungo, occhi negli occhi, a sostenere una conversazione muta. La stessa conversazione che avevano sostenuto mentre gli Auror portavano via Lucius. Tutto il rammarico per non averla ascoltata quando lei gli chiedeva di restare fuori da ogni conflitto, di non prendere così apertamente parte a una fazione o all'altra, perché avrebbe finito per essere ferito su entrambi i fianchi esalava dallo sguardo stanco di Lucius. C'era anche il rimpianto per non essere stato in grado di proteggere e stare vicino a sua moglie e a suo figlio, mentre Narcissa cercava, inutilmente, di trovare le parole giuste per spiegare a suo marito che lei avrebbe voluto correre da lui, avrebbe voluto cercarlo, avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per stargli vicino in quei mesi di interrogatori e prigionia, ma non le era stato permesso. Non le era stato permesso nemmeno portare Draco a passeggiare nei boschi che circondavano la proprietà, sarebbe stato impensabile permetterle di conferire con un sospetto Mangiamorte.  
Alla fine, fu Narcissa a spezzare quel silenzio gravido di intenti, sussurrando:  
“Sei tornato...”  
Lucius si limitò ad annuire, senza mai smettere di fissarla negli occhi.  
“Assolto da tutte le accuse. Come te.”  
Un enorme peso sembrò sollevarsi dalle esili spalle di Narcissa, che finalmente riuscì a raddrizzare la schiena, riassumendo il portamento fiero che l'aveva sempre distinta.  
 _Assolto da tutte le accuse._  
La loro vita non sarebbe stata devastata per sempre.  
Narcissa si sporse in avanti, e finalmente lasciò che le sue braccia ritrovassero il loro posto attorno ai fianchi scavati di Lucius. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, l'uomo ricambiò l'abbraccio. Non un abbraccio formale e distaccato, come erano soliti fare in società, ma un abbraccio caldo, sincero: l'abbraccio che riservavano per l'intimità delle loro stanze, quando ogni porta sul mondo era chiusa e loro potevano concedersi di abbassare tutte le maschere.  
“Oh, Lucius... che cosa ti hanno fatto?”  
Lucius affondò con decisione una mano fra i capelli sciolti di Narcissa, respirando a fondo, prima di pronunciare una sola, inquietante parola:  
“Azkaban.”  
Narcissa si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene, mentre stringeva ancora di più a sé la figura tremante di suo marito.  
“Oh, per tutti i druidi... come hanno potuto?”  
Lucius non rispose, ma continuò ad accarezzare i capelli di sua moglie.  
Solo dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, si ritrovò a sussurrare:  
“Era solo a scopo contenitivo, dicevano loro. Serviva ad assicurarsi che nessun prigioniero fuggisse, o si presentasse abbastanza lucido agli interrogatori.”  
Narcissa represse a stento un brivido: per tutti quei mesi aveva odiato le pareti della sua casa, vedendole solo come le sbarre dorate di una prigione particolarmente lussuosa, e mentre lei soffriva per non poter nemmeno avere il lusso di sentire sulla pelle il calore del sole, suo marito stava affrontando una sorte orribile nel luogo peggiore mai concepito da un mago.  
Fu la voce di Lucius, appena un po' più salda, a riportarla al momento presente:  
“Maledizione Imperius: sono riuscito a convincerli. Dovremo sovvenzionare non poche opere di ricostruzione, ma siamo stati assolti. Siamo liberi.”  
Narcissa avrebbe consegnato anche la chiave della loro Camera Blindata della Gringott, se questo fosse servito ad assicurare loro un futuro dignitoso, assieme.  
Quando si accorse che Lucius, febbricitante, tremava fra le sue braccia, Narcissa chiamò con decisione l'Elfo, che si materializzò, incerto, poco distante da loro.  
“Prepara un bagno caldo per il padrone, e poi fagli trovare qualcosa di sostanzioso e nutriente da mangiare. In fretta.”  
Non le importava nemmeno che i grandi occhi umidi della creatura avessero visto quello scambio di affetto così plateale e poco riservato, non quando finalmente poteva stringere di nuovo a sé la persona a cui teneva più al mondo.  
“Avrei voluto parlarti... poter parlare con qualche avvocato, fare qualcosa, ma io e Draco eravamo confinati qui, controllati, prigionieri...”  
La voce le si spezzò, mentre cercava di infondere nelle sue carezze tutto quello che non aveva la forza di dire.  
  
L'uomo che uscì dal bagno caldo e speziato con sali corroboranti provenienti da Antananarivo, il viso liscio e gli occhi privi di quella luce un po' folle che lo avevano accompagnato, assomigliava molto di più al Lucius che aveva popolato i ricordi di Narcissa. La sua pelle conservava un pallore poco sano, attorno ai suoi occhi c'erano ombre scure e inquietanti e le sue gote erano scavate, ma, decisamente, quello era il suo Lucius.  
Ignorando completamente la cena approntata con straordinaria rapidità dall'elfo, Lucius insistette per voler vedere Draco. A nulla servirono le raccomandazioni di Narcissa di non fare rumore per non svegliare il bambino, che in quei mesi trascorsi lontano dal padre e rinchiuso in casa era diventato particolarmente incline al trascorrere le notti in bianco.  
Lucius si inginocchiò davanti al lettino di Draco, carezzando a lungo la fronte fresca del bambino.  
“Com'è cresciuto...”  
C'era un rammarico quasi palpabile, nella sua voce.  
Quando si chinò a posarli un bacio sulla frangetta chiarissima, il bimbo si riscosse, corrugò la fronte e si svegliò, lamentandosi appena. Per un attimo, fissò il padre con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e spavento, ma quando Narcissa si fece avanti, sussurrando parole rassicuranti e accarezzandogli le manine, sembrò calmarsi. Non ci fu verso di farlo riaddormentare, però.  
“Temo di avergli dato la brutta abitudine di voler dormire nel nostro letto, assieme a me...”  
Sussurrò Narcissa, temendo un po' la reazione di Lucius. Erano stati d'accordo nel non dare questi sciocchi vizi al loro bambino, e ora, per qualche assurdo motivo, temeva che Lucius potesse adirarsi.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, invece, l'uomo si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, e a mormorare:  
“E sia. Mi siete mancati così tanto che sarà un sollievo avervi entrambi vicini.”  
  
Narcissa si svegliò quando le prime, cupe luci dell'alba ingrigivano appena i contorni dei mobili della stanza padronale.  
C'era una strana sensazione, nel suo petto: una serenità strozzata, che contrastava enormemente con lo stato d'animo cupo e spaventato con cui aveva imparato a convivere negli ultimi mesi.  
Doveva trattarsi del lascito di qualche bel sogno.  
Istintivamente, allungò una mano a cercare la sagoma del capo di Draco, che dormiva rannicchiato su un fianco accanto a lei. Sul viso del piccolo c'era l'accenno di un sorriso, un sorriso dolce come solo i bambini potevano avere durante il sonno. Il sorriso di un bambino sereno e completamente avvolto in un sogno.  
Si sollevò appena su un fianco, e fu allora che ricordò.  
Non si trattava di un bel sogno distante, che presto l'avrebbe lasciata più svuotata di quanto l'avesse rasserenata.  
Alle spalle di Draco, nella stessa, identica posa, era rannicchiato Lucius.  
Un Lucius smagrito e spaventato, che sembrava impegnato in una lotta contro i suoi demoni, nel sonno.  
Ma era a casa.  
Narcissa smise di carezzare il capo di Draco, e allungò una mano a sfiorare la guancia morbida di lozione dopobarba al bergamotto di El Hierro.  
Sarebbe stato difficile riconquistare la fiducia della comunità magica, ma non le importava. Ora che aveva i suoi due uomini accanto, avrebbe affrontato a testa alta qualsiasi sguardo di biasimo, qualsiasi sussurro maligno che sarebbe scivolato alle sue spalle.  
Baciò la fronte di Draco, senza smettere di carezzare il viso di Lucius.  
Avevano rinnegato tutto quello in cui avevano professato di credere fino a pochi mesi prima, ma Narcissa non provava alcun rimorso. Li avrebbero chiamati voltagabbana, ipocriti, falsi, ma niente di quello che la gente avrebbe potuto dire l'avrebbe mai sfiorata.  
La sua fedeltà e la sua lealtà erano sempre state votate ad uno ed un solo partito.  
 _La sua famiglia._  
  
 _Note:  
Da tempo avevo in mente di scrivere qualcosa del genere su Lucius e Narcissa, che sono due personaggi che mi intrigano tantissimo. Quello che mi ha sempre intrigato di loro, a prescindere da ogni considerazione morale sulle loro azioni, è proprio l'amore incondizionato per la loro famiglia, che li ha sempre tenuti uniti, e ha guidato buona parte delle loro azioni.  
Quanto al momento in cui è ambientato questo racconto, spero di non essermi presa troppe libertà: sappiamo che, dopo la prima caduta di Voldemort, i Malfoy sono stati tra i primi a tornare “al lato buono”, adducendo come scusa l'essere stati posti sotto Maledizione Imperius. Immagino comunque ci siano stati dei processi, e, anche se non voleva essere questo il punto principale della storia, ho comunque cercato di immaginare come potesse essere andata la cosa, con Lucius recluso ad Azkaban in attesa di un processo e Narcissa comunque tenuta sotto controllo.  
Come mi succede spesso ultimamente, questa storia è nata di getto in una notte insonne. Ho cercato di pulirla il più possibile, ma ormai ho imparato che se cerco di modificare troppo la struttura generale di quello che scrivo di getto, finisco per peggiorare ancora di più la situazione.  
Nonostante Lucius e Narcissa mi piacciano da impazzire, è la prima volta in assoluto che provo a scrivere di loro, quindi, per favore, siate clementi. _


End file.
